And That's How The Story Goes ON
by IDTARDIS
Summary: With the surprising death of his twin brother JImmy, Castiel Novak goes from single bachelor to single parent in less than a week. Major changes have to be done in his lifestyle but is he willing to compromise. AU Destiel in the works... I do apologize for grumpy Cas. As always, thank you
1. A stranger on A Strange Land

**A stranger on a strange land**

* * *

 _Enemy of mine_  
 _I'm just a stranger in a strange land_  
 _Running out of time..._

* * *

Is almost 2:00 am on a Thursday morning, when the call wakes him up, or more likely the call wakes his partner up.

"Cas, hey…" He turns around and tries to shake him awake, but mornings are not Cas forte. "Hey Cas, wake up… Your phone is ringing, Cas?" He tries a little more louder and violent. "Castiel wake up!"

"What…" he grunts awake, and pats the night stand looking fro his cellphone. He doesn't recognized the number, he only knows is from out of state but no one calls him from out of state. So he sleepy stares at his phone puts it down, and turns to his partner who is looking at him for an explanation. "Sorry must be a wrong number." His partner looks at him turning back to sleep.

The next time he wakes up, the light is coming through the window, his apartment is in complete silence and his partner is gone, he gets up takes a shower and heads to his small kitchen for coffee, he checks his phone. Three missing calls not counting the one from last night, they are all from his brother.

"Gabe, what happened… What did you call?" He is standing on the middle of his small kitchen waiting for his coffee to brew.

"Hey Cassie, am in Pontiac, ohm," He hears the hesitation on Gabriel's voice, nothing comes to mind as what is he doing on Pontiac besides visiting Jimmy. "I think is best if you come, there is being an accident. Cassie, Jimmy died" He feels his stomach drop to the floor, his brain shuts down, everything seem to become slow motion, he can barely register the sound of his older brother almost yelling at him on the line. "They say they call you last night but you could not be reach, Cassie are you alright, Cassie?"

"How..." Is the only and first word that his brain allows him to say, his coffee is now long forgotten. "how it happen."

"Well they were coming late at night and a truck t-bones them into oncoming traffic, Jimmy died, Amelia is critical. Cassie you have to come..."

"Of course I will get my stuff together and be there as soon as possible." The next hour he spends telling his boss he is in need of time out; how long he guesses at least a week, he doesn't know the situation that is waiting for him, once he arrives to Pontiac, the preparations needed, the state of Amelia, so he guesses. Last thing he knows he is in the middle of an airport in Pontiac. Gabriel is waiting at the bar, he embraces Castiel in a hug. He had missed those hugs he remembers fight with Jimmy over who deserved more. Jimmy with all the commotion he has denied himself to think about his brother, his twin to be exact. Gabriel fills him in on the details of Jimmy passing; the arrangement for the funeral are all paid and planned ahead, but there is still too much to be done.

They are at the hospital, when Gabriel drops the last bomb on him, there is the problem of Jimmy's daughter. She is at the hospital too, no serious injury thank to heaven, save for some bruises and minor cuts. They haven't break the news yet, and Castiel nor Gabe have an idea how is that going to go. They ask for an update on Amelia, before heading to Claire's room.

He had not seen little Claire since she was born, a petty fight and too much awkward phone conversation had lead him to miss some of his niece growing years, Her eyes light up at the sight of Castiel, she look painfully like Jimmy except fro the hair, six years old, big blue eyes like his father, blonde like her mother, she threw her hands up waiting for Castiel to hug her, when the other did not move, she turns to Gabriel in question.

"Ohm, Claire, dear this is Castiel your other uncle, remember your daddy's twin you have talk to him over the phone." She gently nods. "Claire, we have bad news the accident you guys were last night, your daddy did not make it." Gabriel adds letting her cry on his arms, Castiel joins the hug.

By Friday afternoon, they have already released Claire from the hospital while Amelia has turned for the worst, she passes during the night. The funeral is to be held on Sunday morning, and by now they have set camp on Jimmy's house since it seem more convenient. He wakes up to his alarm on Saturday morning and for a second his brain does not register where he is, the house smells like pancakes, Gabriel's famous pancakes to be exact, is like waking up on his childhood home. Then he remembers Jimmy is dead, half of him just died, without him having the opportunity to say good bye. Jimmy died and Castiel never got the apology he waited so long for, and it now it sounds like time wasted. Getting out of the bathroom he finds Claire on the hall staring at him.

"Hello Claire..." She stares at him more intensively, turns around and leaves for the kitchen. He follows, she is not talking to him, but again who is he to her, the uncle that only calls on Christmas, a name written on a card, the guy that looks like her father. They eat in silence, they decide to make a run to the grocery shop since they are practically running on empty.

Sunday morning seems to know they are mourning since is cold and gloomy. It looks like it would rain at any moment, is a small gathering composed by member of Jimmy's and Amelia's church, a few members of her family, and them. Some of the attendees keep confusing him, since Castiel did not play a big roll on his brother social life. The service ends, Gabriel holds Claire almost all the time, the burying part seem to be hardest. Having to say good bye forever, one of Amelia's cousins tells them that they will find comfort on God. Castiel wants to laugh and replied but is stop by Gabriel, they don't need to know. That's exactly how everything went wrong, Jimmy decided to marry Amelia, good girl, christian girl, then pour himself in to church and suddenly all that his brother did was wrong, his lifestyle, his choices, so he kept him an arm's length, a phone call now and then that was all.

"Cassie I think we need to talk about our situation here." The dreaded talk, until this point reality was no more than bad dreaming he was hoping to wake up from. Now he knows is turning into a nightmare. "I have to go back to work, and so do you… I was talking to some of her family and they are in no position to..."

"To what..."

"Castiel she need a stable place..." Gabriel head motions to Claire who is currently watching television. "I would say me, but you know my work I move a lot thanks to the store expansion, am rarely home..."

"And you are implying, that I should...No I cannot, is impossible…." He tries to be as quiet as possible for her not to hear, Gabriel has to be joking there has to be another way, the girl doesn't even talk to him.

"Well, Cassie, Jimmy always said you were her godfather, in case of anything, he had you as the responsible one..." Castiel looks at him in disbelief.

"Yeah but that was long ago, am sure he changed it, he probably put one of the church members, or her family."

"Nope still you, if you cannot do it… Then she would have to go into the system. At least think about it Cassie." Gabriel gets up and pats him on the shoulder, before taking Claire to bed. He leaves Castiel in the living room alone.

Morning finds him sitting in the couch, he would kill for a drink but Jimmy did not kept alcohol on the house, the thought of driving out has occurred to him, but he would only worry Gabriel. So he stays and think, overthinks and panics at his new found situation. What is he going to do with a six year old, how he would even deal. Early morning he calls work and tells them he most probably be back next Monday. If he is taking Claire with him he has to do a bunch of paperwork and preparations, is not like he can take her with him and decided everything is fine. Gabriel finds sitting on the front porch with his third cup of coffee. For once, Gabriel decides to show his responsible side and helps Castiel, first stop is the school which to Gabe disbelief, is not run by nuns like had thought. After talking to the principal about Claire's new situation, he promise to e-mail Castiel a list with good schools around his area, and be ready to send the transfers as soon as he finds a school for her. Second on the list, is the affairs of the Novak's they had to sit down for almost a whole day and go through everything, banks account, insurance, credit card debts and bills. The house stays at least for now, Gabriel propose putting for sale later on, they open a trust fund for Claire, and when they are not dealing with customer service he is dealing with school principals.

His apartment is the last on the list. He loves his apartment it took him a good few months and a lot of research to figured out, to come to an understanding of what he wanted, could afford and needed, and now he is going to have to change it due to being too far for Claire's school commute. He doesn't mind the driving by knows that if he plans on doing it every day it will turn into hell, the school near is not as promising as he would like, so he Thursday afternoon finds him sitting in front of Jimmy's computer looking for apartments. Two hour go by easily when you have to figure out between maps the exact time to get around between home, work and school. Apartments are good but they either are too small, too far from the school he chooses or too shady. Gabriel suggest a house, at least the rent of one. He has never consider a house even knowing that he can afford it, a house always seem too big for him, so he has always settle for apartments. He finds one after long hours and eyes dried, 3 bedrooms two bathrooms, nice neighborhood, not so far from her to be new school, and his work, he decides to pick an appointment with the seller for next Tuesday, he hopes is good. Claire has begun to warm up to him, or at least she does not stare at him like she is about to jump him. Gabriel and him have talk to her about the moving, so far even if there is no exciting on moving at least she is not fighting it.

They arrived to Lawrence Saturday afternoon. Gabriel has insisted on driving them, and staying with them a few days o help with the moving and Claire's new school. His phone has been buzzing nonstop the whole week first a few messages then a few calls that he let go to voicemail, he is not ready to deal with it yet, they were too many things on his plate to add a phone call to it. It's been a week since he has been home and all he wants to do is lay on his bed and die, so he does.

Gabriel wakes up to the sound of a pounding door, during the night he had decided to move from the couch to the floor not that this help at all. He glares at the clock is barely nine, the other are still sleeping, Claire is on Castiel bedroom, Castiel snoring on the couch opposite to him. He closes his eyes and wishes fro the sound to go away, when it only comes back louder he gets up with a groan. The guy at the door looks at him almost open mouthed, I mean Gabriel knows he can be charming in the morning but there is no need to drool.

"Yes..." The guy closes his mouth but still looks at him as if seeing a ghost. "Where is the fire Ken doll?" Green eyes stare at him and measured him up, he turns to leave. "Hey you are not going just walk away after you woke me up." At this point he can hear Castiel waking up.

"Tell Castiel, thank you so much for making me worry." he mumbles his cheeks are turning red what makes the freckles even more noticeable.

"Am sorry."

"I said thank you for making me worry" he yells back heading to the elevator.

"Dean? What are you doing?" Castiel is at the door, next to Gabriel who looks at the two of them and mouths a short "oh".

"What am I doing? You disappear for a week, don't answer my messages or my calls, I come to your apartment and I find you with a guy." He actually shouting on the hall a few neighbors have begin to pop their heads out of their doors, Gabriel feels inclined to make popcorn and watch the telenovela fight. "I am leaving, that's what am doing, shouldn't never come."


	2. Chasing A Dream So Real

Chasing A Dream So Real

* * *

 _A thousand times I tempted fate (take no more)_  
 _A thousand times I played this game (take no more)_  
 _A thousand times that I have said (take no more),_  
 _Today, today, today._

* * *

"Dean? What are you doing?" Castiel is at the door, next to Gabriel who looks at the two of them and mouths a short "oh". Dean is all the way on the corridor, pressing angrily at the elevator button. Gabriel, put his amusement aside and leaves Castiel at the door to deal with the situation. Dean gives him an angry and loud reply, Miss. Dawson, picks her head out from her apartment, Castiel she would have a long list of complains for him. "Dean please get in the neighbors are beginning to stare." He add on a severe tone, that for a second seems to work on the other, he comes back to the door still staring at him angrily. "I can explain but I don't want to have to do it in the corridor."

"How? How can you possibly explain this." Dean starts to walk slowly towards him, the frown does not leave his face.

Castiel motions him to enter the apartment, Dean hesitates a bit but enters anyway. Castiel locks the door while dean keeps his back to the door, he notices the apartment Gabriel's bags are still next to the TV, the fact that at least one person slept on the sofa does not go unnoticed. The clink of a cup hitting the counter brings him back, Castiel nods to what is obviously coffee, Dean sits on the counter of the small kitchen, waiting. For his explanation. Gabriel walks in again he at least has had the decency to put on a shirt, he passes by Dean and glares at him.

"Dean, that's my older brother Gabriel." Gabriel takes the opportunity to wave at him from the sofa with a snickering smile. The penny drops on top of the young man's head who is now face red trying to hide his embarrassment. "I was away tending to a family matter." Dean is not uttering a word, he is just sitting waiting for the earth to open and swallow him whole, at the lack of response Castiel leaves for the bathroom.

"So from my brothers yelling I gather your name is Dean." Gabriel seem to be measuring him up to some standard unknown to Dean. "Weird, my brother swore he will never go for a younger guy."

"Listen Man, am sorry about this morning, Please tell Cas am sorry, I have to go." A soft clink of the cup is the last thing Gabriel's hears from him.

"I actually like this one." Castiel looks at him in a silent question as to what happen to Dean. "So easy to mess with. How long and why didn't I know about?"

"A few months..." Castiel turns to grab a cup. "I did not tell you because am not sure what it is yet."

"Friends with benefits..."

"Sorta off..."

"Sit down and tell me all about it."

"Gabe..." Castiel answers with a tired tone.

"Come on Cassie spill, we need a distraction..."

...

Say distraction had come to him on one of his worst days, it had been raining, he was coming out of his last class; half of his clothes were wet, he managed to get to his car only to find out his battery had died. To say he wanted to bang his head against the wheel was an understatement. He sat, on his car after cursing up a storm, trying to get calm enough to call a tow. He is about to start looking for his phone, and hoping it did not get wet with the storm when he hears a honk behind him, and a loud car park next to him.

He hears honking again followed by knock on his passenger window.

"Is everything alright, Professor? Do you need help?" The knocking was coming from one of his students, Samuel Winchester was it? He lowers his window.

"I think my battery died, but is fine am already calling a tow." He watches the guy inside his car lowering his window also to hear what Castiel has to say.

"Are you sure you wanna wait, my brother works for a shop, he can take a look." Samuel points at his brother who is looking at him with a "Please say, I don't wanna get wet" face. He is about to respond when His brother comes out of the car yelling at him to pop the trunk. Castiel hesitates for a while, before exiting the car to stand under the rain with them. "Mr. Novak, this is my brother Dean." Samuel gives a pat on his brother shoulder, who only turns to him with soft smile. The first thing Castiel notices on dean is the eyes but not the green of them, even when that cannot go unnoticed, what really caught his attention is the deep sadness behind them; the smile does not reach them as if smiling is more paining than pleasure. Both Samuel and Castiel had stop existing fro he cares his solo attention is focus on the car, muttering to himself as if the car can answer back and tell him what is wrong. Castiel can do nothing but to watch since cars are not a theology subject, Samuel joins his brother and after few minutes Dean turns to him.

"You know what, am pretty sure is not the battery…" Castiel can see it on his face definitely not good news are coming. "I am not sure but I think is the timing belt, and if is that is going to take s few days to replace it. I can call the shop tow for you and we can get you a ride, if you want of course."

Great this is exactly what he need it on top of the rain and his shitty week his car had to break, forget about what his brothers say he is cursed. Letting out a big sight he agrees. Dean calls the shop who for some reason still open at this time. Castiel listens to him arguing with another guy, who sounds grumpy to say the least, finally he hears an okay. Dean put the phone down announcing Bobby, or at least that is the name Castiel thinks he heard, cannot be there for good two hours at least so he suggest going for coffee, to get dry. They jump on the Winchester's car, Samuel suggests Castiel to get dry with one of the towels that are on the back seat. The ride is quiet aside from Samuel asking questions about stuff from Class, Castile is more than happy to answer those since is better than catching Dean staring at him on the mirror as if he is going to jump them at any second. They get burgers from a small dinner down the lane, Dean eating reminds him of his older brother having candy, he savors his food carefully, not shy of making small noises or asking for more.

Castiel learns from Samuel that is the two of them and an uncle, dean work as a mechanic and puts Samuel trough college, Samuel or Sam, is trying to get into Stanford, and Uncle bobby is the owner of say shop where Dean works. Dean does not say much, but at least the staring has toned down a bit. The two hours go quickly and by the time he notices he has already agreed to tutoring Sam on the subjects he needs help. Bobby calls, he is waiting for them by the car.

...

Turns out Claire is as much as grumpy as he is in the mornings, knowing Amelia, she must have had a hard time trying to keep her on schedule.

"What would you like to have for breakfast Claire, is cereal alright?" Castiel ask at the sight of the small child taking a seat in front of the TV. She doesn't say much, and he has no idea what to do, nice pair they will make. He gets a soft nod as a response, but in his defense Gabriel is not doing any better. Corn flakes is the only thing he has, Claire looks at him offended. He remembers Dean putting sugar on his cereal one of the mornings he had stayed. "Listen, I know is not what you want, but at least I can make it a bit sweeter." He offers the sugar while she eyes him in distrust, still she takes it. "what do you say after looking at the house we go to store and get your favorite cereal." The idea seems to interest her, even when he only gets a shrug of her shoulders.

Gabriel comes out of the bathroom to inform him that the realtor called saying he will be waiting for them to show them the house by mid day. He ushers Claire to take a shower and change since they have to visit her future school.

They are in the middle of the showing of the house, the realtor is pointing out how private of the back yard, Gabriel is showing Claire the butterflies circling around the garden on the next house. Castiel stares at the window while the realtor excuses, for a second he can see Jimmy's life, watching his daughter playing outside, how ironic, on their last fight over the phone Jimmy had spotted at him that his life was wrong, that god considered him wrong, for not wanting to marry a girl have children, and yet here he was trying to make better for Jimmy's kid. The house is perfect he thinks it almost resembles Claire's old house, the therapist had say that even if the move was inevitable she need something similar, it had taken him two days to find the house, but he did and now is just question of paperwork. He thinks maybe can make a small garden for Claire so she can play with the butterflies on her own yard. His phone starts buzzing and he gets a message.

"Hey Cas really sorry about this morning, maybe we can have dinner. If you can of course."

He stares at the messages longer than he would like, he can think of what to say, is not supposed to turn in to this. Is was supposed to be nothing but a one night thing, and yet it kept repeating itself. Dean has a magnetism that kept pulling Castiel, they don't even have a lot in common, heel they disagree on everything but still they get along so well. He did not told Gabriel about it since he believed it would not even survived a few weeks. He did told his best friend Balthazar and the bastard had laughed in his ear for good five minutes. After that experience he had decided not to tell anyone. He stares once more at his phone and starts typing.

"I am sorry but I can't tonight. I have a few things to do, and Gabriel is leaving in the morning." He waited for the reply until the realtor gave him a sign from the kitchen.

"Hey is fine. Call you later." He can almost hear the disappointment on Dean's voice but hey it was for the best.


	3. Welcome To The Future

**Welcome To The Future**

* * *

 _That unfamiliar fate_  
 _Trying not to hurt, now_

 _But to heal..._

* * *

The rain surprised everyone, the first thunder cracked around five in the morning a flash of light cross the apartment followed by a big thunk, preceded close by a second. Castiel sat on the sofa blinking slowly, first thing he was going to invest in for the new furniture was a better couch, what have he just done… He had gotten a house, he had to buy new furniture for it, and the most scary thing he had gotten a daughter. A small weep was coming in direction of his bedroom.

"Claire..." He tried on flickering the light only to find out the power was gone. "Claire is only noise, don't worry." He approaches the bed carefully not to bump into something, temptingly he feels the bed looking for her only to find her gone, his heart panics and this moment he considers going back to the living room and fetch his phone or the flashlight he has on the kitchen. Another lighting goes through the room allowing him to find her. She had bundle herself in between his door closet and the bed.

"I want my daddy." Says in between sobs, big blue watery eyes looking at him as if he could go and get him back.

"So do I, Hon… So do I" he cradles her on a hug, while she sobs against his t shirt, he doesn't notice when the tears start coming, all he knows he just can't seem to stop. Another thunder making her flinch, his mother used to sign to them before sleeping, a tradition that after her passing Gabriel had continued, only Gabe did not sing so it had turned into humming. Softly humming against her head trying to choke back tears, she falls back to sleep after a few hours, the storm has eased on to soft rain tapping against the windows, morning finds them just like that, his back against his headboard, she still cradle on his arms, softly he rolls her on to her back easing himself of the bed.

By the time he is out of the bathroom, she is already sitting on the sofa eating dry cereal watching TV. Gabriel calls to assure him that he got home without a problem. He looks at his phone wondering if it will be appropriate to call Dean at this moment, still his hands are too full at this moment to think of hookups. Is that the only thing they are really.

"Claire, we are gonna visit your new school today so you can meet your teacher and classmates." He yells from the kitchen coffee in hand, he really doesn't want to push it into something she is not comfortable, but time is catching up to them, he was already supposed to be at work on Monday good thing the Dean of the University likes him and told him to take the time needed. "Why don't you go and put on one those nice dresses that uncle Gabe packed for you."

"Mom said they were only for church." She states after a long pause not turning to look at him.

"I see." He sits next to her, paying the same attention to the TV as her. "church is something special, and so are first day of school, so why don't try looking at them and see if you want to wear one." he says carefully measuring his words not trying to overstep on anything. "Or you can wear whatever you feel like." slowly she leaves the bowl on the coffee table and goes to the room. She comes out after a few minutes wearing a blue dress. "You look like Alice in Wonderland." she looks at him weird head tilt to the side much like Jimmy used to do it.

"you have never seen Alice in Wonderland." She shakes her head in response. "We will fix that."

School is not as terrifying as he believed it would be. The Principal is a nice lady named Ellen. Claire is not much of a social child, holding on to his pants pocket. Ellen is kind enough to give them a tour of the school while asking Castiel and Claire all sort of questions. He likes that, she treats Claire as an individual after all she is the one attending the school. Turns out the PTA is very active community and the lets him know that she expects the same from him, in her words we are big family and we like the best for our members. If you cannot help at least you can be supportive. Last stop is Claire's classroom, they do seem to try on keep small classroom, to give more attention to their students, he feels the hesitation on Claire who is now holding his hand, he doesn't push her waits for her to get accustomed. A girl approaches her asking if she would like to see the picture she just finished. Her future teacher seems a little too happy for Castiel taste, yes they are kids but the man is holding a sock puppet on his hands for God's sake while talking to a kid. When the principal introduce them, the idea of this man teaching his niece doesn't seem that bad, he seems kind, and gives out a feeling of trust that makes Castiel feel as f he has known him all his live. He introduces Claire to the class encouraging Castiel to stay as long as he wants.

Middle of afternoon they stop at the university to check on Castiel work, how his substitute is dealing and the progress of his academic program. The substitute teacher is not doing that bad and is still a relief that Castiel is coming back to work on a few days.

"Professor Novak... Cas..." A voice coming from the parking, a voice that can only be Sam Winchester, he was about to jump into that Impala of theirs, when he spotted Cas coming out. Castiel can see the outline of the other person on the car that can only be Dean. Sam approaches them before Castiel has a chance to escape. "Hey Cas, how you been... you asked for vacation." Claire peers at him from behind Castiel. "Hey..." He directs his attention to Claire who only blinks at him. "Who is this?" Dean gets out of the car joining them. He too looks at Claire then to Castiel, in a silent question.

"This is Claire, my niece." Claire still hiding behind him, but shyly smiles at Sam who is giving her his warm smile.

"She is staying with you..." Dean says kneeling putting himself at her level. "Hi there Claire, am Dean and that giant is my brother Sammy, how are you?" as a response she squints at him for a few seconds much like Castiel does.

"She looks at a lot like you Cas, same eyes..." Sam interrupts. "hey Claire on that stand over there, they sell ice cream, would you like to have some." She nods slowly looking at Castiel for approval, when he does she lets go of his and taking Sam's.

"Just nothing too sweet she hasn't have lunch yet." He has to shout the last sentence since Sam is walking away leaving him and Dean.

"So your niece… Gabriel's daughter?" Dean asks in an attempt to break the ice, passing a nervous hand through his hair.

"No, my other brother, Claire's dad he… He passed away last week." There is a big lump on his throat and he feels as if he is breathing sand. He tries to clear his voice, tries hard to keep breathing on check the last thing he wants is a panic attack in front of Dean. A solid hand grabs his arm anchoring him.

"Hey, you wanna sit down." He hears the concern on Dean's voice, but the support does not leave him. He shakes his head, and tries breathing slowly counting the minutes. "If you don't wanna talk about it is fine, I just wish I could have been there with you." He says temptingly.

He hasn't told Balthazar, he remembers. Bal is somewhere in England and does not know that Jimmy has died. He has been his best friend since middle and yet he hasn't make the call, but then there's this boy in front of him wishing he could have tell him so he could have been with him. The footsteps of Sam coming back bring him to reality.

"Guess what..." Sam says looking at Dean, allowing Cas to compose himself. "She has never had a slice of Rico's Pizza."

"Little girl we are taking you out to lunch." He doesn't let go of Castiel arm, instead he gives him a little squeeze for reassuring.

 **…**

 _"I still don't understand why Lawrence? Why not California, New York? Somewhere with more pizzazz..." Balthazar put his drink down a little bit more hard than needed. It wasn't a new question Castiel had answered more than a few times already, and still he could come up with answered good enough for Balthazar._

 _"I have already told you, I need a change of air, and they are offering me a good job there. Plus I don't know what are you complaining is not that far." He tries to keep it light, the last thing he wants to do is fight with his best friend._

 _"Then why not going with Gabriel, his offer is quite good also." He takes a big gulp of his drink, while his eyes scatter around the bar._

 _"Gabriel's job, is Gabriel's job; not mine." He lightly puts a hand on Balthazar arm for more attention. "Please back me up on this, the last thing I want to do is lose you too."_

 _"You know it takes more than that to lose me..." he pats the hand holding his arm in a playful manner. "You stuck with me mate, is just it will make things more difficult."_

 _"How so?" Castiel asks grateful by the change of attitude on Balthazar. "When we already are in a phone calling basis."_

 _"Still I will have to learn a new phone number, and I will have to travel more cuz now I have to make two stops one here and then Lawrence just to see you." He is starting to sound like an annoyed child._

 _"But you were ready to travel all the way to California or New York?" Balthazar gives a look that tells him his is not happy and will continue not to be._

 _"They have bigger cities, more to see." he crosses his arms but gives him a smile, that tells Castiel he is just playing along. "at least tell me you are gonna try and be happy, for once."_

 _"Am gonna be doing what I love so..." he tried to evade the question as best as he could._

 _"you know that is not what I mean Cassie..." Balthazar drinks his shot on one gulp. "Order another round am gonna go to the boys room."_

 _"And by that you mean?"_

 _"Totally going after that waitress."_

 **…**

Rico's Pizza was a family restaurant hidden on the middle of town, for a second Castiel thought he was going to be taken to a place ridden by kids and forgetful parents, but no; it turned out to be small and cozy fresh food made to order, the ambiance made you feel welcome as coming back home for dinner. The brothers order a pizza after Sam carefully figured out what Claire liked and what she did not. Lunch goes by slow between, Sam's questions and Dean's kindness towards Claire. The later actually surprised Castiel, never in a thousands years he would have think could be good with kids, I mean he knows he basically raised his brother, a time ago friend had told him that you can learn a lot of any one by watching them interact with kids. While Sam was enthusiastic and interacting with Claire. Dean watched them like a mother hawk, pretty much just like Castiel, he made sure they both finished their food and even asked the waiter if they could bring some paper so Claire could draw while they ate.

Claire seems taken by Sam, but who can blame her, he makes Cas promised to bring her along next time, for tutoring. Dean is being quiet for the most part, he waits for Sam by the car, giving Cas a shy good bye.

After putting Claire on the car Cas lets out a breath he did not know he was holding. He tries to keep his mind on the road but it keeps going back to Dean, the soft aura of protection, after the whole tantrum on his corridor Castiel was ready to call the quits, as Gabriel had put it: you are already in charge of a kid you sure you wanna take care of two. However, today it had been a different Dean he had meet, yes their so called relation had never allowed them or more like he had never bother to wonder more about Dean besides in the bedroom, for him they were just covering each other needs nothing more, maybe he is wrong or maybe he is just making a big deal of Dean being polite. He has barely made it home when his phone beeps alerting him of a message.

"Hey, we talked about it and we would like to help you with your moving, I know some guys and we can help if you like."

He thinks of sending a polite response, but feels too short and dry for what he wants to say, instead he dials the number.

"Hey..." He hears the surprise on dean voice and the noise coming from the auto repair, somewhere in the background can also hear the solid voice of Bobby yelling at someone.

"Hey… Uh mm, thank you the help will be much appreciated… I was thinking of hiring people." He adds nervously, leaning on to his counter.

"No man, don't worry and don't hire anyone, the always break or lose stuff, I 'll tell the guys." Someone is yelling for Dean on the background it sounds pretty much like a girl. "just get them 2 or 3 24 and they will be happy to help." He hears the in a minute replied that is clearly not meant for him.

"Thank you Dean…" He says cursing himself for blushing like some teenager at the sound of Dean playful tone. "Dean I..."

"I know Cas you got a lot on your hands right now… Don't worry about it…" The girl is screaming once more. "listen I gotta go, work you know… Bye."

"Thank you" he says hanging up. Is not exactly what he meant to say but it covers a lot at this point.


End file.
